Just a Walk
by NightFuryGetDown14
Summary: One-shot Hiccup's plans got cancelled so he just went for a walk to the park, thing that he rarely did, it turned to be an amazing day, it was just a chat (a little bit fluffy in some parts) but after all... it was just a walk. Hiccup/Astrid Modern Au


**Just a walk**

One shot

I remember the day I met Astrid Hofferson, it was nice day on the small city of Berk: nice weather, people calmly talking on the streets or in the park playing with their dogs, sons or daughters... I don't remember the exact date but it was on the first week of June I think.

In those days I was sixteen, scrawny, sarcastic and the typical freak of computers, video games and that things. I wasn't a popular boy but neither I was an outcast. I had a couple of friends, but my best buddy was Fishlegs, the best adjetive that I can think of to describe him is... huge. He was such a big boy, if you looked at the two of us you could see that were exactly opposites. He was very big (let's say that's a nicer word to say fat) and tall and I was more like a talking fishbone.

We both loved to play video games, watch youtube videos and fantasy anf war movies. We could be four hours in our bedrooms playing without seeing the day light, some people might say that it wasn't good for the health, but we enjoyed ourselves a lot and that's the important.

I was the son of the mayor, Stoick 'the Vast' people nicknamed him that way because he was huge too, I think I was more like my mother. He was respected by everybody, and everybody was a bit afraid of him, don't get me wrong, he was a good person but he was huge and strong, that's all. We didn't had the best father-son relationship what we got along. My mother passed away when I was very little so I don't remember her but everybody said that she was an amazing person.

Well, let's continue with the story, sorry sometimes I just start rambling... one last thing, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, great name I know.

Well the day I met Astrid started as usual, I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, went to school... the same boring routine. That afternoon I had planned playing a new game that I had just bought with Fishlegs, but at five o'clock in the afternoon he sent me a message.

_Sorry man, I have some family bussiness, see you tomorrow._

I was a bit sad, it was a tradition to play new games together, so I decided not to play. I didn't have anything to do so I decided to go for a walk I thought that maybe a little of sun would be healthy, I was very very pale. I picked up my sketch book just in case I found something beautiful to draw. I picked my keys and left the house. I didn't knew were to go, so I just decided to go to Berk's park. It wasn't very big but enough for me, I could walk a little and later sat under a tree.

I walked for an hour, enjoying the sun on my face, the laughs of the kids who were playing with a ball, the barks of the dogs... I had to reckon that I really liked that place, it was relaxing not like those games that I used to play, they were stresful. I'm not saying that I stopped playing with them.

When I thought that I had enough walking for that day, I searched for a big tree to sat under. I found one near the place I was. I sat down, put my earphones one and relaxed. I put out my sketch book and began drawing some flowers that where near me. It was very beautiful because each flower was of one different colour so it was a very colorful scene. When I finished the drawing after half an hour and I was ready to left the park, something caught my eye, well... someone. It was Astrid Hofferson, I knew her because she went to the same high school as me and she was in my year, we had some classes together but I had never talked to her.

She was a very misterious girl, she usually didn't talked with anyone except her close friends, but she was one of the most popular girls on the school. She wasn't the cheerleader or volley player kind of popular, she was popular by herself and her misterious aura. All the boys had a huge crush on her and the didn't tried to hide it. They wanted to caught her attention and be the one she choses to feel important and better from the rest, but she just ignored them. I had a crush on her, an idealistoc one. I didn't like only her beautiful face, I liked the fact that I didn't knew anything about her, I liked the way she dressed up, always black and gray clothes not in a gothic way, she just wanted to be in the shadows, she didn't wanted people to notice her, and she never used make-up she didn't try to hide her own face, those days girls looked like living paintings, at first sight you could think that they were pretty but at second sight you realized that it was all fake.

She was sitting under a tree, reading a book, for the look of her face she was enjoying it, she was very concentrated. That day she was wearing black jeans, black vans, a black t-shirt of The Beatles and a simple grey jacket. Instead of leaving, I put out my sketch book again and I draw her. The sun light made her facial expression shine and most of her body was hide in the shadows, so when you looked at the sketch her face was the first thing that caught you attention. After finishing it, I admired for a it for a couple of minutes, looking at the little details that made it more realistic, I looked at the place were Astrid was, to compare the draw and the real scene, and I realized the she was not there anymore. I looked around but she was nowhere to be seen. I stayed there just sitting when I felt someone breathing at my back, I tensed and turned around. What I saw surprised me a lot, it was Astrid, she was looking at my sketch book, I realized that it was opened and the draw of Astrid in sight. As fast as I could, I hided it and I'm sure that I was blusing, a lot.

"Don't close it, it's very nice, you draw very good"

"Oh th-ank-s..."

"Haddock right? You're in my Biology, P.E, Maths and Chemistry class."

"Yea-h, tha-t's me... H-hi As-tr-id"

"Don't be ahamed, I know you stare at me in class and while eating lunch"

I was totally ashamed because I strared at her a lot, I just sat on class, trying to figure her out, to knew what she thought or what she liked, I was a curious boy. At lunch I analyzed her while she was analyzing other students. She looked them, I'm sure that she saw through them.

"I do-n't kn-ow wh-at a-re you tal-king a-bout"

"Come on Haddock, I know you looked at me at luch, everyday you looked at me while I looked at other people until I touch my left ear because you know I'm going to turn around so you stopped looking at me but you don't know I have seen you and you always have a nervous smile after looking at me"

"I don't kn-ow what sho-uld I s-ay"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't mind, it's not like one of those creepy looks thah Snotlout send me, I find it... cute"

At this point I was sure it was a dream or something like that I was many things, but I wasn't cute.

"Oh"

"Can I see your sketch book?"

"Yes"

She sat by my side and I handed it to her, she started looking at it, she had a blank expression on her face so I didn't knew if she liked it or not. Most of the pictures were of trees, animals, people that I didn't knew and a couple of them were of Astrid. When she finished looking at them, she gave it back to me, this time with a smile on her face.

"They're amazing Haddock, I didn't knew you draw so well"

"Tha-nks Ast-rid"

"Come on, stop , what are you listening to?"

"Okay... Radiohead"

"Are you kidding me! I love them"

"Really?"

"Yes, it's one of my favourite ones, what other bands do you like?"

"The Rolling Stones, Red Hot Chili Peppers, The Killers, The Jam, The Smiths..."

"Cool I love them too, do you like The Beatles?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Okay sorry, it was a stupid question, of course you like the Beatles"

"Who don't?"

"Yeah, but believe it or not, until I started high school I didn't like the Beatles, if I could went back in time I would slap myself"

We had a very nice chat about music, groups, songs... it was very nice to be able to have a nice chat about the music I liked with someone, Fishlegs was into another type of music.

"So Hiccup, what's your favourite song?"

"Difficult question, I had to say two: Creep by Radiohead because I always felt idintificated and Fly me to the moon by Frank Sinatra because the only memory I have of my mother is about her singing to me that song"

"I'm sorry I didn't knew that..."

"Don't worry, it's the past. What your favourite song?"

"Easy, Human by The Killers, this song changed me. When I listened to it for the first time, I fell in love with it, I started listening to this groups, I changed my style and thanks to that song I'm who I'm"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did it but okay"

"Why did you change your style"

"I don't felt idintificated, I wore what all the girls wore, it was not my style, it didn't show who I really were. So I started dressing like this, let's say that it's more a 'rock' style. I felt like this is what I want to show to the world when they looked at me, this is who I'm. I don't want to wear a mini skirt so that stupid hormonal boys can looked at me or hide my face behind make-up"

"I think that girls use make-up to be more like you, they want to be beautiful"

When I realized what I had just say I mentally slapped myself.

"Thanks Haddock, I suppose…"

"Did I really said that aloud"

"Yes you did"

"Please forget it"

"No, it's okay. It's cute"

"Thanks Hofferson, I suppose…"

"It's easy talking to you, I should had done it sooner. I rarely open that fast to someone"

"Same to you"

"See? We had both say an awkard thing that we rather prefer not have say"

"I feel better now, better be ashamed along someone that just being ashamed alone"

"I couldn't have say it better"

"You don't talked about this things with Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Heather?"

"It's not the same, they are great but we don't have many things in common, they're just fine to be at class with, but I don't usually hang out with them after class"

"You should, it doesn't matter that you don't have many things in common, just talk about everything, it's cool"

"Well... maybe you're right, but sometimes I just want to talk about music and books"

"Talking about books what were you reading?"

"Harry Potters and the Deadly Hallows"

"Cool, I hadn't read this yet, I should buy it soon"

"I know, I love Harry Potter, it's like the millionth time I read this book so I can lend it to you if you want"

"Really? That'll be pretty cool, surely you don't mind"

"No, just don't burn it or something"

"I don't promise nothing, but I'll do my best"

"Okay, but first give me your pencil, I want to draw something for you"

I gave it to her, and she started drawing something in her book.

"Here you go, I have to go Haddock, nice chat"

"Bye Astrid"

She stood up and left, when she was going to dissapear behind a tree, she stopped and waved at me. I grinned.

I opened the book on the first page were she had draw something, but it was not a sketch, it was number and a litlle note.

_Call me one day, okay Haddock?_

When I read it I couldn't stopped grinning. I couldn't belive how things had develop. I just went for a walk and I ended having the number of the misterious Astrid Hofferson, who in the end wasn't misterious at all, she was just amazing. I put out my iPhone and send a message to Fishlegs.

_No offense dude, but thanks for not coming :)_

**Hi guys:) I know I should have been writing the next chapter for Outcast, but this one shot came to my mind and I had to write it. **

**Thanks for reading and sorry for the grammar mistakes but I don't talk english. If you like this one-shot let my know by a review, I would love to know what did you think of it. You are all amazing, keep rocking! :)**


End file.
